


If You Were the First Person on Earth...

by Tommy Marsh (Tommy_the_Swampman)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_the_Swampman/pseuds/Tommy%20Marsh
Summary: Alex and Haley have been dating well before Arabella claimed her grandfather's farm for herself. But in the past year, Haley's changed quite a bit with the help of the farmer, and Alex just isn't her type anymore.Devastated after their eventual breakup, Alex finds himself in Arabella's orbit, and they discover that at the very least, their physical needs match. Maybe more matches too, but realizing that will take time and recovery.(This fic is mostly me practicing smut. I've only ever written one smut chapter, and I wanted to try and hone my skills a bit. If things seem janky, please tell me how to improve!)





	1. A Door Closes, Another Opens

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side fic for me to play with while I work on my main Stardew Valley fanfic, "Suffer, Overcome, and Recover." Will update once every 2 weeks, sometimes with multiple chapters.

My phone buzzed as I set all my fruits and vegetables into the shipping bin. It was Haley, the best friend I’d made in my year in the valley.

 

_Hey, how do you break up with someone?_

 

I raised an eyebrow. Haley, the girl with the body of a heartbreaker, had no idea how to break up with someone?

_What do you mean? I thought someone like you would know the best._

_Way to assume._

_Yeah, no, I’ve never actually broken up with someone. I’ve only dated Alex._

_But like… I feel like things aren’t going anywhere with him or us. He’s waiting for the next gridball draft, but I don’t know if he’s actually gonna get in. And he’s honestly kind of boneheaded._

_He was definitely my type in the past. But I’m not into him anymore, Bella. I want someone with depth. How do I let him down easy?_

_How long have you two been dating again?_

_Three years._

_Oh, Yoba._

_I don’t think there is a “letting him down easy” at this point, girl. I think you just need to be honest – you’ve grown as a person while he hasn’t, and you need someone that fits your needs better._

_Do you think he’ll take that well?_

_I really don’t want to hurt him if I can avoid it._

_Haley, three years is the beginnings of a committed relationship. You’re going to be breaking his comfort zone in a really big way. You’re gonna take away something in his life that’s very stable and probably brings him a lot of peace. You’re going to hurt him, no matter what you say. But you said it best, you’ve grown a lot since we got to know each other, and you deserve someone who suits your needs._

_…okay. I trust you_

_Wish me luck?_

_Good luck girl._

I pocketed my phone and stretched, letting the summer sun kiss my lightly tanned skin.

So much for the three of us hanging out on the beach this summer.

I had never felt so conflicted in my entire life. I was so, so glad Haley had learned to appreciate the valley. Learned that there was something other than clothes and shoes in life. But Alex was my best guy friend, and I didn’t want to see him hurt.

A third thought occurred to me, but I shoved it down. There was no way he liked me like that. And there was no way anything was going to happen. Not after him having been in a relationship for so long.

I finished up my chores, hung up my straw hat, and headed inside for a long, cold shower.

I was sitting on the edge of my tub, pastel pink hair piled up on top of my head and full of pink-tinged deep conditioner, when my phone buzzed again. It wasn’t Haley this time.

_Can I come over?_

Alex Mullner. The gridball star of Zuzu State, passed over completely in his first draft that he dropped out of college for. And now, minus one girlfriend.

I dried my hands off on a towel and typed a reply.

_Uh, sure. I’m kind of in the middle of something, but I’ll be done in a bit._

Not five minutes after sending that text, I heard a sharp knock on my front door.

“Ah, hell,” I groaned, hauling myself up from the tub and jumping into my fluffy white robe.

“Hey Bella… Sorry I didn’t give you much warning,” Alex mumbled when I opened the door. “I just… I ran here without thinking that you might be busy.”

“Well, I’m not really _busy,_ ” I shrugged. “Just occupied. Come in, sit down. There’s peach tea in the fridge if you want some.”

He silently made his way into my kitchen, grabbed a bottle of tea, and slammed the fridge door shut so hard that the sauces in the door rattled violently.

“Don’t break my fridge, dude,” I chided him, sitting down on my bright red couch. “Something up?”

“You don’t know?” Alex gripped the glass bottle so tightly his knuckles were white. “Haley broke up with me.”

“Oh.” Yoba, that girl moved fast.

“I thought she would have told you.”

“She did, in a way. I wasn’t expecting her to actually do it for a few days. Normally people need to like… build up to that moment.”

Alex sighed raggedly. “She’s too confident for that.”

“Apparently.” I pulled my knees up onto the couch and rested my weight on the arm. “How are you feeling?”

He paused for a moment, before hysterical laughter tore out of his throat. “Oh, just fine! Absolutely DANDY! It’s not like the only girl I’ve ever loved just STOMPED ON MY FUCKING HEART!”

Something feral awoke in me when he slammed the bottle of tea down on my dining room table. “Alex…”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He took a deep breath, but his face screwed itself up in fury again and his fist came down on the table. “I’m FINE.”

“That’s not what people who are fine do.”

I saw his jaw tighten. A rush of adrenaline shot through me, and I felt my fists ball. Rationally, I didn’t think he would lash out at me, but I wasn’t about to take that risk.

He stood in silence for a painfully slow minute. And as quickly as his rage had flared, it faded away. His body started shaking, and his breaths became shallow.

“Why wasn’t I good enough, Bella?” he asked me, his voice incredibly fragile.

“It has nothing to do with your worth,” I said in the kindest tone I could muster with adrenaline still in my veins. I pushed myself off the couch and gathered my robe around me as I moved closer to my friend. “Haley’s changed over the last year. It’s not that you weren’t enough – it’s that you’re not what she needed.”

“What does that mean?” he questioned, voice cracking.

“People have different needs, Alex,” I explained. “When some people get into a relationship, they look for someone whose puzzle piece fits theirs. That could be physically, or emotionally. Haley has a new set of needs, something beyond clothes and beauty, a new puzzle piece, and yours doesn’t fit in anymore.”

“Is that my only good trait?” His voice was soft and full of doubt. “Am I just a pretty jock?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it when I realized I had nothing but confirmation of what seemed to be a shining insecurity of his.

“I am, aren’t I?” He turned to face me, his bottom lip quivering as it held back the floodgates.

“That’s a lot of you, yeah,” I sighed, turning away and staring pointedly out my front window.

I heard a quiet sniff. His breath caught in his throat. And then the tears started falling.

He fell to his knees and screamed into his hands as tears dribbled down onto my kitchen tile.

“Oh, Alex,” I murmured, kneeling beside him on the floor. A lock of conditioner-laden hair slipped off the top of my head to hang against my left ear.

“I-I-I-I hate this,” he choked out, taking fistfuls of his hair. “I can’t cry. M-m-m-men don’t cry in front of-of-of-of-“

“Shhhhhhh.” I scooted in front of him and put my hands over his. “It’s okay to cry in front of me.”

“I’ve-I’ve broken up with girls in-in-in the past, but I-I’ve never been broken up with,” Alex sobbed, lowering his hands from his head. They found a place to rest on his knees. “I don’t-I don’t like it…”

“Of course you don’t. No one _likes_ being broken up with.” I squeezed his hands. “But it happens to everyone. Not everything is meant to work out, you know?”

“I-I-I guess,” he said shakily, taking deep breaths.

“It’s okay to cry, Alex,” I assured him. “I’d be a lot more worried if you weren’t. Other people might judge the town’s manliest man for shedding a few tears, but not me. You’re safe here.”

“Don’t tell anyone that-that-“

“I won’t tell anyone that you had a perfectly reasonable emotional moment,” I reassured him.

Alex’s eyes met mine. He sniffled. “Promise?”

“Promise.” I held out my pinky and he shook with his. “You feeling better after that?”

“A little.” He breathed a small sigh. “Sorry I just kinda… broke.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I smiled at him. “A lot of people have done it before you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” I hauled myself up and offered my hand to him. “Wanna stay for dinner? I have some salmon frozen from Fall.”

“I’m not gonna say no to good food,” he laughed, taking my hand and pulling himself up.

“Let me wash this conditioner out of my hair, then I’ll get everything started.” I pulled the robe a little tighter around me and started making my way to the bathroom, vaguely aware of Alex’s gaze following me.

* * *

 

After a few pounds of salmon and spring mix and a sunset through the windows, I offered for Alex to stay the night, which he accepted.

“Do you wanna watch anything?” I asked him, pulling a couple of blankets out of the ottoman. “I’ve got Netflix. And I don’t plan on going to bed for a little while.”

“I dunno. Maybe a shitty horror flick? Not a good one. It can’t be a good one,” Alex said matter-of-factly, taking the fluffy wolf blanket I handed to him.

“Why not?”

“I don’t _actually_ want to be scared,” Alex laughed. “I want something to laugh at, you feel?”

“I getcha.” I plopped down on the opposite end of the couch as Alex and flicked on the TV. “We could always do Cabin in the Woods.”

“A classic.” He pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. “Cabin in the Woods, then.”

And with that, we started the movie.

 

About an hour in, I felt Alex’s legs stretch out and set down on top of mine.

“This okay?” he asked, sounding confident but looking apprehensive.

“This is fine,” I assured him. More than fine, really. I didn’t want to admit it, but the little bit of closeness made my heart do a little flip.

Half an hour later, I spoke up.

“Is it okay for friends to cuddle?”

“I’d say so,” he said, not really paying attention. So I scooted up against him and laid my head on his shoulder. He shifted a little and put his arm around me, and my heart did that flip again.

Another half hour passed by. Alex’s hand aimlessly wandered my side, sometimes stopping to tap his fingers.

“This is really nice,” I breathed as the stoner got maimed.

“What, the movie?” Alex raised an eyebrow at me.

“No, silly. The cuddles.”

“Oh. Yeah, it’s really nice,” Alex sighed contentedly, then again more morosely. “It’s just a shame…”

“Don’t think too hard about today,” I murmured, wrapping my arms around his torso and squeezing. “Live in the moment.”  

He nodded and settled back in, his hand finding its way into my hair.

Another quarter hour passed before Alex spoke up again.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” I lifted my head a little so I could see him.

“Have you ever had… like… a casual relationship?”

“What brought that on?”

“I dunno,” Alex groaned. “I just… the thought of being alone is kind of terrifying, you know? Makes you consider your options. And, you know, maybe it’ll distract me.”

“I feel it.” I laid my head back down on his side. “Dunno. I’ve never really had a casual relationship. It’s always been slow build, committed stuff with me. But I’ve always wondered what it’d be like, getting dick appointments and whatnot, you feel?”

Alex nodded. “Same. I’ve only done the committed stuff.”

“Do you think it would make you feel better?” I ventured. “It might not – I mean, you just got out of a super long term thing and-“

“I don’t know,” Alex said. “I want to try, but – and this is gonna sound dumb – but I’m kinda scared, you know? I don’t want it to make things hurt worse.”

“Fair enough.”

“But there’s no way to know without trying, right?”

“No way to know for sure.”

“Do you… do you think we…”

I sat up and looked at Alex. “You want to try with me?”

“I… yeah. I mean, you’re fucking gorgeous. And I trust you. You know all the bad shit about my past, why I’m the way I am.” His face went from sincere to fearful. “I mean, unless you don’t want to, I don’t want to force-“

I cut off his sputtering with a kiss to the lips. He froze up for a moment, and for a second I thought I had messed up. Bad.

But then his arms wrapped around me and he leaned into the kiss.

“You know, I meant it when I said you’re fucking gorgeous,” he breathed when we broke apart.

“Have you always thought that, or did you just realize it?” I found my way under his blanket and straddled his lap.

“Don’t know,” he shrugged. “Don’t care.” He pulled me down into a deeper kiss, his fingers winding into the longer part of my long undercut. His tongue prodded my lips and I parted them for him, meeting his tongue with mine. I felt him hardening under my hips and I grinded against him without thinking, making him moan into the kiss.

“I take it you like that,” I giggled, shifting so that my core was pressed against his hardness through the layers of clothes.

“Of course I like that,” he growled, one hand pulling me into another kiss while the other snaked up my shirt to cup a breast. His fingers zeroed in on one of my pierced nipples and gently pinched, drawing a quiet moan from my lips. “Ohh, that was a nice sound. Let’s hear it again.” He pinched my other nipple, just a little harder, pulling another, louder moan out of me. “So _good._ ”

“Yeah?” I moaned again as he rolled both nipples between his finger and thumb.

“Mmmm.” Alex pulled my shirt up and over my head to reveal my C-cup breasts, nipples at attention from his touch. His eyes settled on my underboob tattoo, a lacework piece adorned with wildflowers. “I didn’t realize you were inked.” He dipped his head and his mouth found a nipple, and I hissed a curse as he nipped at it while his hand paid attention to my other breast.

“That feels too good,” I breathed, rocking my hips against his clothed cock.

“We’ve barely gotten started, Bella,” he chuckled into my chest before wrapping his arms around my torso and hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around him and clung for dear life as he moved us into my bedroom. When his knees hit the bed he fell forward, trapping me under his muscled form and starting a trail of kisses from my neck, down my chest, and over my tummy to the top of my leggings, pulling them down to my knees with his teeth to reveal my mons, tattooed with three linework roses, and my already-slick pussy. “Wow.”

“My nipples are sensitive, okay?” I squirmed under his gaze while he pulled my leggings all the way off of me. “Piercings do that sometimes.”

“Clearly.” He pulled me towards him by the legs so I was sitting at the edge of the bed, then knelt down so that he was at eye level with my nethers. He planted a kiss on my right inner thigh, then my left, then an experimental lick parted my folds.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” I hissed, pulling him closer by his gelled-up hair.

He licked up the length of my slit once more, slower this time, then his tongue found my clit. “Here?”

“There,” I sighed, before his tongue began circling my clit. “ _FUCK.”_

Alex chuckled between my legs and continued working that little bundle of nerves with his tongue. One of his fingers prodded my entrance before sinking in, and a wanton moan escaped my lips.

“Feels like you’re ready,” he said, planting a final kiss on my clit and undoing his belt with one hand.

“Are you?” I squirmed as a second finger penetrated me, both curved just right to tickle my g-spot.

“Almost…”

I head his pants hit the floor, and I whimpered when his fingers withdrew from my wetness, leaving me suddenly rather empty. He lay down beside me and I pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it somewhere into the darkness of my room.

“Are you sure about this?” I asked him as I swung a leg over to straddle him again.

“I-I think so,” he panted. His brow furrowed suddenly. “Shouldn’t I… uh… wear a condom or something?”

“Are you clean?” I reached between us and wrapped a hand around his thick cock. It was pretty average in length, but I could just barely wrap my hand all the way around it.

“As of two weeks ago,” Alex replied, a small groan escaping his lips as I gently pumped his cock. “You?”

“As of a month ago, and I haven’t fucked anyone in nearly a year. Plus-” I pinned his cock between our hips and started grinding my pussy into it “-I have an IUD. Basically zero chance of me getting pregnant. Ready?”

“Think so,” Alex groaned as the head of his dick went ever so slightly into my core. “ _Fuck.”_

“Here goes nothing,” I murmured, and lowered myself all the way down onto his cock. A ragged moan came tumbling out of my mouth, and a gravelly one came from Alex at the same time. I leaned down to kiss the man beneath me and he pulled me down into a needy kiss as he started slowly thrusting into me.

“So… good…” he whispered raggedly, our faces barely an inch apart as I rocked my hips against him.

The feeling of being stretched apart by his thick cock was exquisite, but I needed more. I needed to feel him deeper inside me. I sat up and leaned back just a tad and felt him bottom out right where I needed him. I rocked my hips with reckless abandon, drunk on the feeling of riding the dick of the hottest guy in Pelican Town.

One of his hands moved to rest on my mons, and his thumb reached down to rub in circles around my clit, pulling soft screams from me and making me dizzy with pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, just like that,” I panted as he rubbed just a tad harder. “Yoba, you’re gonna make me – I’m gonna – oh Yoba –“

“Do it,” he hissed. “Cum for me.”

And at his command, the band of sweet pressure in my abdomen broke. A long, high moan came out of me, and my body quaked and squeezed down on Alex’s cock, rewarding me with a groan from him.

Suddenly one of his arms hooked around my waist, and I felt myself get flipped onto my back with him still inside me. He pinned my legs up by shoulders and started pummeling my core with hard, deep thrusts.

“I… had no idea… how much I needed this…” he panted, slowly pulling almost all the way out then slamming back into me, drawing more soft screams out of me with each thrust.

“Keep doing that,” I gasped.

“What, this?” He pulled out all the way this time then slammed back inside me, forcing a not-so-soft scream out of me.

“Yesssssss,” I hissed, trying to grind into him while he was inside me and failing to move under his weight. “I’m close again…”

“Me too,” he grunted, pulling out and thrusting in again. “Can I-“

“Please,” I moaned, gripping the sheets as he buried himself hilt deep inside me again. “Cum inside me…”

One, two, three more pumps, and I could feel Alex’s body shuddering. With one more pump he let loose a ragged yell, and I felt a sudden heat fill me up. The feeling of being came inside of sent me over the edge again, and I almost blacked out as I shuddered from my orgasm.

Alex collapsed on top of me, his breathing heavy, moving his arms so my legs were no longer pinned up by my shoulders.

“So,” I began, voice still a little sultry from the orgasm, “is that a good distraction for you?”

“I think so, yeah,” he breathed, pushing himself up so he could look at me. “I didn’t expect to… uh… rebound so quickly, but…”

“It’s whatever.” I waved my hand dismissively. “Do you still wanna stay over?”

Alex thought for a moment, then decided. “Yeah, I do.”


	2. Sunday Morning

We agreed to meet again on Sunday morning, while Alex’s grandparents were at church.

After tending to my animals and making sure my plants were watered, I hit the shower. I washed and conditioned my hair, and scrubbed down my skin with a body wash called “A Thousand Wishes.” After drying everything out I curled my hair and brushed out the curls into waves, gave everything a quick spray with light hold hairspray, then finalized everything with a little makeup. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d worn makeup – maybe the flower dance last year? – but now seemed like as good a time as any.

A black skater dress caught my eye in the closet. I hadn’t worn a dress in a while – again, not since the last flower dance – but I figured going to hook up with a cute guy was as good a reason as I was gonna get.

I let myself in. Evelyn and George were plenty familiar with me, and let me come and go as I pleased.

When I got to Alex’s room, he was staring intently at his bookcase. He looked over his shoulder and jerked his head up slightly in acknowledgement.

“Oh, hi Bella,” he said morosely, turning back to his bookcase and sighing.

“Something up?” I moved to his side and looked up at the bookcase as well.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just… look at all those books. I haven’t read a single one. Just the thought of cracking one open makes me nervous. But you can’t make a decent living in this world without a brain…” He looked over at me, hopelessness written all over his face. “All I am is brawn. I’m worthless…”

“Hey, no, none of that talk.” I put a hand on his shoulder. “You may not be much more than brawn right now, but there’s not a whole lot wrong with that. Plenty of people make a living with their hands and muscles. Like me.”

“I guess you’re right…” he murmured, his eyes transfixed on the books. One caught my eye – ‘Dealing with Loss.’ Suddenly he stiffened. A determined look replaced the uncertainty in his eyes. “Well, I’m not going to give up! If I work hard, I can do anything! Right?”

“Right!” I slapped him on the shoulder. “That’s the fuckin’ spirit.”

“I probably should try and read one, though.” He returned his gaze to the bookshelf. “But not right now.”

“Not right now,” I echoed, moving to press up against his front. “We don’t, uh… we don’t have a lot of time before your grandparents get back.”

“No, we do not,” he purred, reaching around to grab my ass with both hands. “You know your piercings show through your dress, right?”

“I’m aware.” I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“When did you get so hot?” Alex suddenly scooped me up bridal style and I yelped in surprise as he tossed me onto his bed like I weighed nothing at all.

“I’ve always been this hot, silly,” I said silkily, rolling onto my hands and knees and looking back at my fuckbuddy. “You just weren’t allowed to look.”

I heard Alex chuckle behind me, and felt his fingers move my panties aside to caress my slit. They found my clit with ease and I moaned lightly, lowering my chest onto the bed to present myself to him. “Eager, aren’t we?”

I hissed a curse as he pinched my clit, then his fingers withdrew.

“Turn around.”

The command sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around on all fours to face him as he undid his pants. His cock sprung forth, already mostly hard.

“Suck it.”

Another command. Another shiver down my spine. I nodded and dipped my head without hesitation, licking from the base, up the underside, and up to the head. Alex growled in pleasure and wound one of his hands into my curls as I wrapped my lips around the tip and gave a gentle, experimental suck, earning me a ragged groan.

With every head bob I took a little bit more of him into my mouth until I had nearly all of his cock. With the way his body was quaking I could tell he was struggling not to thrust into my throat. I pulled up and off of him and moved a hand up to stroke his cock.

“You can fuck my face if you want,” I whispered before sucking back down, desperate to get his entire length in my mouth.

I glanced up at Alex and uncertainty was written all over his face. “Can I?” he asked, his tone apprehensive. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I came back up to reply: “You won’t. I can handle a little dick down the throat.”

With my assurance his confidence returned, and both of his hands gripped my hair like a lifeline. His hips gave an experimental thrust and the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. His voice cracked as he called out and started thrusting in earnest, and all I could think was just how fucking _hot_ it was to be manhandled and used.

After many delicious moments of facefucking me he withdrew, a line of saliva trailing from his cockhead to my lips. I knelt there catching my breath and he leaned over me, two fingers spreading my drooling cunt while another slipped inside.

“I’ve never been allowed to do that before,” he murmured as he let another finger enter me, drawing soft moans from my lips. “But that’s not how I want to finish. Turn back around.”

I obeyed enthusiastically, moving so that I was presenting myself to him again. I felt his cock thud down onto my ass as he pulled my panties aside again and I tried as hard as I could to bear more for him.

“Ready?” He ran the tip up from my clit, and I bucked back against him, making his dick slip inside my burning insides. “ _Fuck._ ”

I reached a hand down and worked my clit as he started thrusting rhythmically into me, small grunts escaping his lips that were drowned out by my shameless moans, having forgotten where we were. His hand pushed my head down into the pillow and I yelped in surprise.

“Quiet down,” he growled, winding a hand into my hair and continuing his thrusting. I bit down on the sheets and continued bucking back against him in time.

It was a few minutes before his breathing went from rhythmic to unsteady. His ferocity jumped up and I felt the pressure in my abdomen building, building, building until everything went white. I screamed into the sheets as his thrusts became erratic, and with a ragged moan he reached the peak, filling me up once more.

“Holy shit,” I said weakly, flopping onto my side and trying to steady my breathing.

“You’re too good,” Alex groaned, sitting down on the bed and dramatically laying back, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths.

Then came the slam of a door and two familiar voices. It seemed his grandparents had just returned from church.

“That was well-timed,” I giggled quietly, rolling onto my back and sighing.

“You’re telling me. If they ask what you were doing in my room, I was showing you my gridball cards.”


	3. Ditching the Flower Dance

Alex scanned the clearing of the Flower Dance from the shade of the tree line. No sign of me yet. We hadn't seen each other since Sunday morning, and he was growing impatient.

He glanced at Haley who was over by the river, talking with Leah and Elliot. She'd been doing a lot more work with her photography, and Leah had the eyes of an artist that guided her to some of her best shots. She'd always been into photography, but recently a creative fire had started to burn in her. Alex didn't understand it, but he'd tried to keep up. To no avail.

Just as the bitterness started to rise into his throat, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.

“Hey,” I whispered from within the trees. My hair was up in a ponytail and I was dressed in a damn near transparent yellow sundress. “Follow me.”

Alex raised an eyebrow but followed me into the trees without questioning. To him, it must have seemed like I knew where she was going, so he just kept close behind, drinking in my form under the sheer fabric.

After many minutes of stepping over logs and stumbling over roots we came out of the woods into another clearing, this one more shielded from the sky by overhanging trees.

“How did you find this place?” Alex asked in a low voice, taking in our surroundings. There were a few stumps scattered around the perimeter, a crystal clear pond, and a statue of an old man beside it.

“Chance,” I replied with a casual wave of my hand. “Chopped up a fallen tree looking for wood. Found a path behind it. Led to here. Isn't it pretty?”

Alex nodded, his gaze transfixed on the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves.

“It's almost romantic,” I continued, doing a little pirouette in the grass. “I wanted to dance at the Flower Dance, but I didn't want to dance with any of the other bachelors… but at the same time…”

“Yeah, the town might get into a tizzy if I danced with anyone so close after Haley dumping me,” Alex muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “They might’ve crowned you flower queen if you’d shown up and not pulled me into the forest.”

“A nice thought. But I wouldn’t want to steal the honor from Haley.” I lay down on my side in the grass and stretched out to bask in the sunlight. “I only want one thing that was hers.”

“Yeah?” Alex took off his blue suit jacket and spread it out on the ground beside me to sit on. “And that is?”

“You, silly,” I smiled over at Alex. “You do look nice in something other than jeans and a varsity jacket. Though blue is not your color.”

“I’m flattered.” He lay down on his side on the suit jacket, facing me. A hand found its way onto my hips. “Did you pick this just for me?”

“Maybe,” I grinned coyly. “What do you think?”

“Eh.” He rolled onto his back and rested his head on his hands. “I kinda like the non-see-through stuff better. More mystery, you know?”

“But you know exactly what’s under it,” I said, mildly perturbed. “Why do you need mystery?”

“I dunno. It’s just more satisfying to reveal something from behind a curtain when the you can’t just look through the curtain.”

“You may not have book smarts, but you’ve got some wit,” I laughed, moving to lay on my back beside him.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s hot,” Alex assured me. “Just not my favorite.”

“Fair.”

We lay there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rustle of leaves and the chirps of birds. At some point Alex rolled onto his side and his hand found its way to the hem of my dress, pulling the sheer fabric up enough to reveal my stomach and everything below.

“Farm work has done great things for your body,” he said, idly caressing up and down my abdomen. His fingers got lower and lower with each stroke, eventually finding their favorite spot and tracing circles around that little bundle of nerves. A lazy moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun and the waves of pleasure as his fingers worked against my clit.

“Mmmmm… makes sense that the bodybuilder likes fit girls,” I mused, stretching my arms up over my head.

“It’s a recent discovery,” he said nonchalantly, flicking my clit and drawing out a small scream from me. “Just like liking the whole alt girl thing.”

“Yeah?” I gently bucked my hips into his hand, getting the friction I wanted so badly.

“These-“he flicked one of my nipples, sending a little shock wave of pleasure through me “-are fucking hot.” He pushed himself up a bit to tease that same nipple with his tongue. My breath hitched in my throat as he gave it a gentle suck, making him chuckle. “And the sounds you make… Yoba…”

“Don’t most girls – mmm – make the same sounds?” I asked, confused.

“All the other girls I’ve been with have been so _quiet,_ ” Alex elaborated. “You, on the other hand, are loud as hell.” As if to prove a point, his fingers slipped inside me, curved just right to caress my g-spot. A drawn-out moan came out of me, and he chuckled. “That’s gonna get us caught out here.”

“Is – ahhhnnn – is that a problem?” I sputtered out, my head getting lighter and lighter with every thrust of his fingers.

“Nah.” He withdrew his fingers, and suddenly I felt very empty. I made a sad little whimper in my throat, which seemed to amuse him. He brought his fingers up to my lips, and in my near-orgasmic haze I took them into my mouth. “But aren’t you worried about what the town thinks of you?”

“Pelican Town can go fuck itself right now,” I breathed, pushing Alex onto his back by the shoulder and taking him by surprise. My hands moved down to his dress pants, making quick work of the belt and zipper to free his cock. “Right now, all that matters is getting you inside me.”

“Then hurry up and ride me,” he groaned, bucking his hips up ever so slightly.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I grinded my pussy up and down his cock once, twice, three times before bucking my hips up slightly to position his tip at my entrance. He made an impatient sound and grabbed my hips before thrusting himself in, and my voice cracked as I groaned with pleasure. I leaned back and rocked my hips against him, feeling him bottom out as he called out my name. One of his hands moved to thumb my clit and I rode him as hard as I could, the pressure building quicker and quicker until it tore through me. My voice trembled as I screamed to the heavens and with a few more upward thrusts I felt Alex reach his peak as well, filling me to the brim once more with his cum. I fell forward on top of him, and his arms reached up to hold me there.

“That was so good,” he murmured into my shoulder. “You’re so good.”

“You’ve been missing out,” I giggled, planting a light kiss on his lips.

“Apparently.”


	4. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some plot.

The remaining days of spring were marked with a whole lot of Alex.

We met at least three times a week, sometimes once a day. It wasn’t always for sex – sometimes he’d just come over to talk, mostly to work through the breakup. It took a lot of assuring to keep him from self-destructing sometimes, but he seemed to take what I said to heart.

Spring turned into summer gradually, and with the change of the season I found myself on the beach more often – sometimes with Haley, but usually with Alex. We soaked in some rays, swam every so often, and would occasionally end up with our hands all over each other before retreating to the farm.

On the 18th of the season, I found Alex on the beach like he said he would be, but something seemed off. He was fully clothed, closer to the water this time, and it was hard to tell from so far away, but it looked like he was shaking.

I jogged over to him and sure enough, I heard him sniffle. His body was shaking with quiet sobs and a little red box sat in his lap.

“Hey…” I said timidly as I got to his side. “What’s going on?”

“Oh… Bella… you saw me crying again,” he said weakly, looking up sideways at me.

I sat down on his towel right up against him. His eyes were red as they regarded me, before turning towards the sea.

“It was today… twelve years ago today, that my mom died.” He sighed heavily, folding his hands on top of his knees. One of my arms found its way around his back and I squeezed him against me. He kept his eyes trained on the horizon. “I still remember her well… she’d make me salted radish sandwiches for lunch, and then we’d toss the gridball around in the backyard. She took good care of me, even when my dad made our lives hell.” He balled one of his fists and slammed it down into the sand. “But I was too young to understand that. Too young to say thanks… now she’s gone forever.”

I rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him, and he seemed to relax a little under my touch.

“This is the only keepsake I have left… her secret music box,” he continued, blinking hard as he flipped open the little red box. A little picture of a young Alex and a woman who looked quite a bit like him was adhered to the inside of the lid. He turned the little key in the side, and a soft melody began plinking from the box. Alex let out an unsteady breath and a few tears fell down his cheeks as the music box plinked its little melody.

We sat in silence for a few minutes after the music box ran out of tension, Alex’s head on my shoulder as he silently sobbed, my arms wrapped around him as tightly as they could be.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked suddenly, tilting his head up to look at me. I squinted at him in surprise, and he closed his eyes. “Sorry. I’ve just… I can tell when the gears are turning in your head.”

“No, you’re fine,” I assured him with a little squeeze. “I was just thinking… well… I’m always here for you, Alex. If you ever get lonely – emotionally lonely, I mean, not just physically lonely – you can always come to the farm.”

“Thanks, Bella,” he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder again. One of his arms gently wrapped around my waist. “You know you’re my best friend in this whole town, right?”

“I made an educated guess,” I giggled. “You’re my best friend too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Even though I’m a… uh… bumbling jock?”

“Who the hell called you a bumbling jock?” I snapped, digging my nails into his side. “I’ll kick their ass.”

“Guess you’re kicking my ass then,” he laughed, bumping my shoulder with his playfully. “Let’s ditch and get a bite, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.” We gathered our things and started headed back to town when Alex put a hand on my shoulder and spun me to face him.

“Uh… Arabella?” I’d never heard him use my full name before, and it cued me that he was being serious. “You’re not gonna tell anyone that I was out here crying, are you?”

“No, Alex,” I guffawed. “I won’t tell the whole town that the manliest man had a perfectly reasonable emotional moment.”

“No but seriously, don’t tell anyone, okay?” He put his other hand on my shoulder, and I stopped laughing.

“I won’t. Promise.”


	5. Midnight

One summer night I lay there in my bed as the clock struck midnight, wide awake and frustrated. It had been a solid week since I'd seen Alex, what with him having a summer job and us wanting to remain as discrete as possible. But after getting accustomed to the frequency of his spring visits, his absence was killing me.

I looked at my phone on my nightstand. 12:01 AM. Would he be awake this late at night? Probably not, but it was worth a try.

_You up?_

To my surprise, a reply came in a few minutes.

_Very. Can't sleep for some reason_

_You too?_

_Yeah. I even took melatonin. Still wide awake. Wanna come over? I've been missing you…_

_What's in it for me?_

_You know damn well what's in it for you. Get your ass over here_

_Mkay, gimme 15 or so_

Fifteen minutes? Oh, that was far too long to wait for my scheduled dick. I felt for my bedside table's drawer and started rummaging around, feeling in the dark until my hand closed around my favorite rabbit, a smooth purple machine with two ends. It was nothing compared to Alex's girth, but it would have to do for now.

I twisted the bottom and it came to life in my hands, its vibration deep and heavy. I slid it along my already-wet slit, moaning slightly as the vibrator grazed my clit. I teased myself like this for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore – I NEEDED something inside of me. I slowly pushed the vibe inside of me, moaning as it stretched out my walls and the smaller of the two ends was made to rest on my clit.

My hands went to my nipples, pinching and twisting them as I rolled my hips, searching for something to hump against but finding nothing. Whimpers escaped from my lips as I roughly pinched my nipples, pussy getting pleasured by the little purple machine inside me.

I lay there writhing for what seemed like an eternity as the pressure built in my abdomen. One hand reached down to pound the rabbit into my aching hole, and the feeling of something getting pulled in and out of me sent a string of curses tumbling out of me.

I vaguely registered fingers that weren't mine moving across my skin, but I was so lost in pleasure I paid them no mind. A hand moved my hand off of the vibrator and took over thrusting it in and out with more fervor and I raised my hips to get more feeling out of it.

“Couldn't even wait for me, hmmm?” Alex's voice quietly sang as he pounded the vibrator into me. “What a fucking slut.”

“You took too long,” I whined, rolling my hips in time with the thrusts. “I needed something.”

“I bet you've been aching all week,” he purred, pressing the short end of the vibrator into my clit and drawing a scream out of me. I heard the soft impact of clothes on my bedroom floor, and when I opened my eyes he was standing over me, one hand fucking me with my toy while the other stroked his rock-hard cock. “You're so hot when you're desperate.”

I moaned in response, bucking my hips into the toy. “If I'm so hot why aren't you balls deep in me yet?”

“I've never seen you cum from a toy,” he murmured, moving so that his cockhead was pressed against my lips. “And I gotta say, I like using this on you. Open wide.”

I parted my lips and my tongue darted up to taste the drop of precum that was sliding down his tip. He moaned lightly and I went to work, turning my head sideways so he could thrust into my mouth. Meanwhile he continued his assault with the toy on my core, and the pressure built and built and built. After what seemed like an eon, the dam broke and I moaned around his cock as my body convulsed with the waves of pleasure.

“I could get used to this,” Alex sighed, his hand wound in my curls as he slowly pulled the vibrator out of me.

I pulled up off of his cock and giggled, stroking him with one hand. “I do this a lot when you're not around.”

“Yeah?” He hissed a curse as I kissed his tip gently.

“Mhm. I lay here at night and play with myself, thinking about all the times you've ravaged me.”

Alex groaned at that as I stroked his cock, still giggling lightly.

“Do you ever think of me?” I asked before swirling my tongue around his head.

“Alllllll the time,” he moaned, his hips thrusting forward gently. His fingers walked across my skin, down my chest and stomach to end at my clit. “I can't get enough of you.”

“Then why don't you have a little more?” I proposed, raising my hips a little to feel the friction from his fingers.

“I think I will,” he whispered, withdrawing his cock from my mouth in favor of climbing onto my bed. He lay on top of me, hands on either side of my head as he grinded his cock up and down my dripping slit before slowly sliding inside of me.

I pulled him down into me as he started thrusting, kissing him fiercely as I rolled my hips against him, finding the ground that I'd been craving all night. He moaned into the kiss as he pounded into me, his cock stretching me more than the toy had.

“Do you like my tight little cunt around your cock?” I asked in the most sultry voice I could manage while being fucked.

“Yoba, yes,” he gasped, his thrust slightly picking up pace.

“You know it's all yours,” I murmured, tilting my head up to kiss him.

“I love that,” he groaned, pulling out all the way before slamming back into me, forcing a scream out of me. “The hottest girl in town, and her cunt's all mine.”

“Claim it,” I begged him breathlessly as his thrusts grew erratic.

Alex called out my name as his final thrusts shook my body, cum spurting out into my pussy right before he collapsed on top of me.

“That was exactly what I needed,” I breathed, wrapping my arms around him as he lay there panting. “Glad you were up.”

“Me too,” he murmured, pushing himself up just enough to kiss me gently.


End file.
